Twisted Jacob Black
by potter.team-jacob
Summary: Jacob always loved Bella. So much he would go crazy without her. What if he actually did go crazy? A one-shot about it. All human. Rated T for dark themes. Please review : it would make me ubber happy! Read authors note.
1. Chapter 1

**Twisted Jacob Black**

**AN: Ok so I'm TOTALLY Team Jacob. I kind of made him the bad guy in this one, but not really. This is only because I feel sorry for him and want him to be with me instead (I know he's a book character. I was kidding) and I'm a little bit weird cuz death and dark stuff like this fascinates me. This is what would have happened if Jacob in fact had gone crazy without Bella. I know this level of violence is out of character but I think of Jacob as a violent paranoid schizophrenic or something. I got the idea from a quote I heard from a game called Twisted Metal Black. And all the people in the game are violent crazy people so since it was my inspiration I feel like Jacob should be the same way.**

**So ****DISCLAIMER****- I do not own any part of the Twilight series or that amazing game. (P.S. italics are flashbacks. Except for the quote right below. That's the quote that inspired this.) ALL HUMAN!**

"_They say the mind bends and twists in order to deal with the horrors of life. Sometimes the mind bends so much it snaps in two."_

I sat still on my rusty, lumpy bed, staring at the dark wall opposite me. The broad iron door to my left slowly creaked open. Several men and a woman walked in. One man held leg-cuffs, another, a straight jacket. I kept still, continuing to stare at the wall. The men surrounded me and began to restrain me, not like they needed to. I haven't attacked anyone sense the first month I was here. But I was expecting this; it happens every day, three times a day, for meals. What I wasn't expecting was the sweet, familiar, voice of a woman.

"Wait, don't put those one him." As her words registered in my mind, I looked at her. And for the first time in god knows how long, my eyes focused on something.

"Look lady, you're new here. This low life has been here for 8 months, you don't know how he'll react." said one of the guards.

"When was the last time he was violent?" the woman questioned. The guards shut up then. I've been good and they know it. She drew closer, if her voice seemed familiar, it was nothing compared to her smell. I inhaled deeply and my eyes fluttered closed. So sweet. Lavender, strawberries, and a hint of vanilla. My eyes shot open when I heard her voice in front of me.

"Jacob." God, she even _breathed_ my name like her.

"Bells," I whispered, a smile playing on my lips. Her expression turned confused. It wasn't her. But god she reminded me of her.

"Uh….no. My name is Lily. I'm your new nurse." I really thought it was her. The love of my life. My world. And the reason I'm here in this insane asylum. "Here Jacob," she handed me a plate of food and put a fork in my hand. "I'm not going to feed you, Jacob. You can do it yourself."

She was so like my Bella. Knowing I can take care of myself. But it wasn't her. This woman's hair was auburn and short, not dark brown and long. And her face was too narrow, her nose too big, and her cheeks weren't flushed red. But her eyes. They were the same chocolate brown. I stared into those eyes and my head slowly cocked to the side. A grin slid across my face as I whispered "You have her eyes." I heard the guards whispering about how that was the most I've said since I've been here.

Lily's brow furrowed. "Whose eyes Jacob?"

My smile only grew wider. "My Bella." Calling her 'My Bella' again out loud brought back memories of how I ended up here.

* * *

"I love you Jacob. So much it hurts. But I love Edward more. I choose him Jake. Im so so sorry."

"Bells, don't…don't do this. Please." _I begged through ragged tears. I can't live without her. I'm in too deep._

"I'm sorry Jake. Good bye. Forever."_ I took one last look at her tear streaked face just before she placed a small kiss on my lips. _

_I stood back and watched her leave. As soon as she was out of earshot I broke down. I screamed the tears from me trying to relieve the pain in my chest. She walked out. Again. But this time, for good._

* * *

_Days after Bella left my life, I've been feeling odd. I mean not only am I completely heartbroken and alone but I also feel so empty. My mind is blank. I can almost feel it bending. It's the only way I can deal with this. This pain. I'm going crazy without my Bella. I'll eventually go off the deep end._

* * *

"Jacob?" _my father asks, for the hundredth time this week. But just like every other time, I stay silent. He is getting worried, I know it. But I just can't bring myself to care really. My mind was completely void. It has been for a while. I remember hearing once that the mind bends and twists to deal with the horrors of life. Well sometimes it bends so much it breaks. I don't know the exact moment my mind snapped. All I know if that ever since it did, I've been having strange thoughts and dreams. Dreams were I go to the Cullen's house and kill every single one of those fuckers. One by one. Sometimes I strangle them. Sometimes I drown them. But I always save Edward for last. And I always kill him as slowly as possible. I promised myself that one day, they won't be dreams anymore. I'll make them real. _

* * *

_I walked up the long winding road toward the Cullen's house. Their front door was unlocked and I walked in. I smiled to myself, _piece of cake_, I thought. I silently made my way down the hallway, hearing the TV on in the living room. I snuck up behind the only Cullen in the room, Alice. I put my hand over her mouth to keep her scream from being heard. I wrapped my arm around her tiny neck and twisted. With a sickening crack she fell limp to the floor, dead._

_I quietly made my way to the kitchen to find the mother Esme washing the dishes in the sink, her back to me. _Too easy_, I thought to myself. I slowly made my way behind her. I grasped her neck and forcefully plunged her head into the water. I held her under until the bubbles stopped and she went limp in my arms. _I need to make all this quicker_, I told myself. I rummaged through the drawers until I found a perfectly sharps wide knife. I smiled to myself, _perfect.

_I made my way through every last one. Carlisle was in his study. I came up behind him and slit his throat. He was dead in seconds. Rosalie was quick, I slit her throat to. Jasper was finished after I stabbed him a couple of times. The big one, Emmet, was a little harder, he put up a fight. But I stabbed him in the abdomen once and he went down. It was easy then, I simply grabbed the hair on his head and tilted it back. Then I slowly and deliberately slid the blade along his throat. But Edward wasn't home. He was the only one I really wanted. But I wanted to save him for last. I want him to suffer like I suffered. I want him to see his entire family dead._

_I stood, knife in hand and drenched in blood, when I heard the front door open. I made my way to the hallway, thinking it was Edward. I stopped when I heard a blood curdling scream. I then saw Bella run to kneel next to Jasper's bloodied corpse. I smiled to myself, proud of my work. She then looked up at me. Her eyes danced between the knife in my hand, my bloody clothes, and my face._

"Jake! Wha…what did you do? Don't say you did this! No, Jake…please don't say you killed them." _She said, tears falling down her beautiful face._

_I took several slow steps toward her. With I huge smile on my face I said_ "I did it for us Bells. With them gone, we can be together. Don't you get it, hun? You're free Bells. They're all be gone. We can finally be together." _I drew even closer my arms outstretched. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I was too happy. Me and Bells will be together now. As soon as I end Edward, we will be together. As I stepped nearer, her expression changed to pure fear. She stood up rapidly and backed up until her back was against the wall. I halted my approach. Why was she so afraid? Then I heard a gasp behind me. I turned to see none other than Edward Cullen. Oh, he would pay for placing such fear in my Bella. i started toward him. Then I suddenly felt a huge throbbing pain on my head as a lamp was crashed over it. I fell to the ground, and just before I blacked out, I heard Bella's terrified whisper. _"Who are you?"

* * *

"Hello? Jacob?" I snapped back to the present at the sound of Lily's voice. The room only held three other people, two guards and Lily. I guess the others left during my flashback. I looked again into her chocolate brown eyes. Instead of seeing Lily, I saw only Bella. Only Bella's fear and rejection. I felt the anger swelling up in my chest at the memory of her hate filled eyes. Of her terrified whisper. Anger, no, rage is something I haven't felt in 8 looong months.

"You remind me of her." Lily smiled at that. She felt complimented. She must know who Bella was and how I felt about her. What she doesn't know is how much Bella will pay for rejecting me once again. "If I can't have her, no one will. And Cullen won't see another day." I said in a hoarse whisper. My eyes were focused on the fork in my now shaking hand.

"What?" Lily asked. I shot my eyes upward to look into her eyes again. She look confused. I grinned and her eyes widened. I chuckled as a plunged the fork deep into her chest. She gasped and fell to the floor. The guards lunged but I was too quick. I grabbed one around the neck and snapped it. _Just like what I did with Alice. _I stabbed the other guard in the stomach and he went down. _Just like Emmet._ I finished him off then went to kneel next to Lily's weakening form.

"Why?" she said in a small voice.

"You remind me of her. Of what she did. She'll be dead soon too. Along with Edward Cullen." I said calmly with a small grin. Before I stood up I thrust the fork one more time into her chest and twisted for good measure. I slowly stood up and walked to the door. I glanced back at the dark iron room which was my home for the past 8 months. Then I confidently walked out the door, leaving Lily behind to bleed out. I left the asylum determined to finish what I started.

**AN: I know that this was really dark and creepy but the game that was my inspiration is a dark and creepy game. I hope you liked it. Sorry if it disturbed you a bit. And no I am not goth. Im just a little weird i guess.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I didn't want to just leave the story hanging so this is an epiloge.**

**BPOV**

I pulled my car into to the dark driveway. I cut the engine and it went silent. I sat there in the darkness for a while. I sighed, in exactly 4 months; it will be the anniversary of the Cullen murders. Not only am I upset because more than half my family was killed, but because it was my fault they were killed. Jacob Black, my best friend in the whole world and one of the men I'm completely in love with, killed them. I told him I was leaving him for Edward and he went insane. I don't blame him for what he did. He wasn't in his right mind. I could see it in his eyes. He wasn't himself. He was interviewed by multiple psychiatrists and they all said the same thing; he was mentally insane. At his murder trial he wasn't convicted 'by reason of mental disease or defect'. Instead of going to jail he went to an asylum for the criminally insane. He would be there for a minimum of 8 years, more if he doesn't pass his psychiatric exam at the end of those eight years. I cried when I heard I wouldn't see him for 8 years, if not more. He wasn't allowed visitors. I remember Edward thought I was crying because I was relieved. When I told him I would miss Jake, he got mad. He didn't understand why I was defending Jacob after what he did. But he doesn't understand, Jake wasn't himself, he would never do anything like that if he was.

I sighed again. Jake wasn't himself because of me. I had caused him so much pain and heartbreak over the years. And I should have known that he wouldn't be able to handle anymore. But I didn't, I broke him even more that night. When I told him I was choosing Edward. God that was the hardest thing I ever had to do. And not a day goes by that I don't regret that decision. I mean I do love Edward, but not in the way I loved Jacob, and still love Jacob. Every day I think that if I had just followed my heart instead of my head and just choose Jake, none of this would have happened.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and opened the car door. I slowly made my way to the front door and slid my key into the lock. The heavy door swung open and I flipped on the hall light. Immediately I knew something was wrong. The small table at the end of the hall was knocked over and the pictures that hung on the wall littered the floor.

"Edward?" I asked cautiously. I slowly walked down the hall and into the living room. What I saw took my breath away and my heart started beating faster and faster. I saw Edward's limp form slumped against the wall and I saw Jacob sitting in the chair opposite him. He looked like he didn't even notice I was here. I just stared blankly in front of him. I needed to get his attention.

"Jake?" His eyes snapped up to meet mine.

* * *

**JPOV**

I stood in front of the dimly lit house. Finally i was here. I walked up the porch and up to the front door. It was locked. No shocker there. So instead I made my way to one of the back windows. After breaking it and climbing in I stood looking around the room I was in. It was their bedroom, I cringed inwardly, not wanting to think about what might have gone on in here. I made my way through the house and found Edward alone walking through the hallway toward the living room.

"Cullen." I said harshly. He spun around immediately.

"Jacob? How...how did you...?" He stuttered, his eyes wide with shock and fear.

"I escaped. I be with Bella. And to get rid of you." And with that, I lunged. Edward, still in shock of my appreance, did nothing. My hands snatched at his throat. Finally shaking out of his stupour, Edward fought to release my grip. We stumbled along the hall, both of us slamming into the walls, pictures fell on our heads and we tripped over a fallen table. I pushed him away from me and into the living room. He stumbled backwards and fell against the wall. I took the opportunityi needed and grabbed the hair on his scalp and smasked his head into the wall. He went limp and slumped against the wall. He was unconsious.

My breating was ragged and heavy as I steppped away from him and sank into one of the chairs. I just sat there staring at the wall. I don't know how long he'll be out. But i wanted to wait for Bella to get home. I just have to see her face. I sat there for I don't know how long. Suddenly I heard the most beautiful, senseual, voice I've heard in 8 long months.

"Jake?" My eyes snapped to hers.

* * *

**BPOV **

"Jake...is..is he..dead?" I asked nervously. He shook his head slowly. He heard him mutter a small "no" as he looked down to the ground. " Jake? What are you doing here?"

"To finally be with you Bella" he said, still staringat the floor. "I have been through hell away from you. And if I can't have yo..." I cut him off and launched myself into his arms.

"Jake...I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you. It's my fault you were put in that asylum. I've regreted it every day. I don't blame you. I never did. You weren't yourself. It's my fault." I said as i released him to look into his eyes. I was relieved to see _my_ Jake in them.

"You can't be with me..." he said in a sad voice. "I know you can't. Even with Edward dead. You would never be able to look at me the same again. You can't look at me the same way now. I love you Bella. I have to be with you. I'm so sorry." He said as he looked sorrowfully into my eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows

"What are you sorry for?"

"For this." He then stood up quickly and wrapped his hands around my throat. I did nothing, i didn't even struggle or try to losen his grip. I looked into his eyes again. He was gone. My Jake was gone. The monster was back. _This isn't him. _I told myself. But i didn't fight him. I wasn't going to. Nothing could stop him. He just kept whispering "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." over and over again. Tears were silently falling down his russet cheeks as my vision started to turn black. His grip tighted and i felt myself drifting away. I was dying.

* * *

**JPOV**

I saw the life slowly leaving her eyes. I just kept whispering "I'm sorry." She started to go limp. I tightened my grip on her throat and i heard her heart stop beating. She was dead. I slowly released my grip and gently lowered her to the ground. I then made my way into the kitchen . I grabbed the sharpest knife i could find and went back into the living room. I changed my mind, I wasn't going to kill Edward. It would be much worse for him to wake up and see me and Bella, dead in eachother's arms. I pressed the knife to my wrist and sliced a long, deep, vertical line. Blood immediately started to drip onto the floor. I could already feel myself weakening. I layed down next to Bella and pulled her into my arms. I placed one last kiss on her forehead before blackness overtook me.

**AN: Yeah so this part was'nt AS gruesome as the other. I hope you liked it. And P.S. SUISIDE IS NEVER THE ANSWER! **


End file.
